In a display device, a method for forming a bezel pattern on a substrate has been used instead of using a separate bezel structure in order to achieve the weight reduction and thinning.
In the method for producing a display substrate in the related art, in order to fabricate a bezel pattern having an appropriate optical density (OD) for concealing the internal wiring by a conventional screen printing method, it is necessary to have a sufficient thickness of several microns to tens of microns. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that an additional printing process is required. Furthermore, a bezel part having a white or gold color other than a black color has a problem in that as the printing frequency of the bezel pattern a step difference occurs between the pattern forming part and the non-forming part and the bubble defect occurs when the film is laminated.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a method of forming a bezel pattern having an optical density sufficient to shield wiring inside the substrate, metal electrodes, and the like even in a thin film state compared with the conventional method of forming a bezel pattern.